


Those who can't teach./one shot.

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: This is a fanfic I made for Class but with a twist. It based in the future when there teachers.





	Those who can't teach./one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, comment, leave kudos. Or don't I mean its your chose. I'm American so I didn't really use British lingo. Also one warning is they do have unsafe sex. But remember "to die for sex" shouldn't mean you have to die.

Charlie And Mattesuz  
Charlie POV  
I'd sighed knowing this was the 5th time I tried to put on my tie. Over the years I have gotten use to many human customs but ties were always the hardest. I would of gaven up then but my professer had always said were your best when dealing with teenagers. Not to long ago I was a teenager at this same school running around and saving the world. I finally got my tie on and started to gather my belongings. Today would be my first day as a teacher at Coal Hill Acadmy. I hopped into my car and drove off.  
Mattesuz POV  
"Coffee in the pot." Yelled Anna from the kitchen. I got out of the shower and hurried into my work clothes. I was running late. I quickly walked into the kitchen where my wife was packing my lunch. "Hurry up. You're gonna be late." She said as she handed me my lunch and coffee and practically pushed me out the door. I rushed to school and arrived just in time for my morning meeting. Punctuation was key if I ever wanted to be a principle. But I was the vice principle and for only working here three years it was extrodanary. I walked in and meet Rumena. She was the princeble and dam good at it. "We got our first newbie of the year. His name is Mr. Smith." I stopped. Could it be him? The same Smith that broke my heart so many years ago. "Who knows how long he will last?" She added with a slight chuckle. I nodded. "You ok? You look alittle pale." I got out of my trance. " Yeah Im fine. So when can i meet this Smith?" She sighed and ran after a student smoking inside. There are alot of Smiths. Its probably not him. I walked to my first meeting.

Charlie POV  
I arrived at school a little late. I ran into my classroom only to get greeted by Rumena our school princible. "There you are Mr. Smith. You know your late?" She said with a certain mockery to her voice. "Well you see its a funny story. Well not as funny as Last week tonight but still amusing." I started to ramble on but she stop me. "Just dont let it happen again." She said as she coldly walked out. I turned to my students. "So? Who wants to here about the code of conduct?"  
Mattesuz POV   
I went to a few meetings, delt with a few trouble makers, and had a few cups of coffee. Finally it was lunch. Usually i sit in my office and have a nice pre made meal but Rumena insisted that i come with her to the teacher lounge. I was eating some bagels that Ms. Frates made when I hear a all too fimallier voice. "Hello Rumena. I just wanted to apologize for my tardiness and I promiss it will never happen again." I stopped and slowly turnned around. It was him. It was Charlie Smith the alien. My first and only love. He looked at me and I swear everthing stopped I just stood there gawking. " Matt. Matt." said Rumena. I broke out of my daze. " Uh. Charlie. Long time."  
Charlie POV  
Wow. Was that Matteuses? I looked at him with his now shorter hair. He was wearing a suit where you could clealy see his beautiful abs. Then I saw something on him I only dreamed of seeing. A wedding ring. The only thing is he wasn't married to me. "Yeah its been A long time." I said just staring at his ring. "You two know eachother? Said Rumena. He nodded his head. "We were in the same class in highschool." He said avoiding eye contact. "Your married?" I asked fearing the answer. "Yeah. Her her name is Anna. She is very beautiful." I just was suprize. "She must be." We just kind of looked into each other eye's for a minute." Did you two fight over a girl in highschool or something?" Asked Rumena. Picking up on the obvious tention. "Something like that." I turned to Rumena. " Uh. Im gonna go." I quickly walked away.  
Matteusz POV  
"What a weirdo." Said Rumena. Im going crazy. I havnt seen him for years. I tried to pretend everything was normal. But it wasn't. I couldnt get him out of my head so I chose a plan of  action. I was going to ignore him forever. It worked for a week or two until we held our dance. They were taking volenteers to set up and me being me sighned up. Well it turns out so did he and no kids. So my life just got fucked and not in the good way. I begged every teacher even tried to bribed someone but it didn't work. I debated acting ill but my wife always knew when i was lying. So i decided to go and just say fuck it. Wish me luck.  
Charlie POV  
I spent every waking moment trying to talk to him. He ignored my messages, everytime I walked into a room he exited, and if not he didn't even acknowledge my pressants. I literally followed him all day just to see if I could get him alone. Thats when I saw he signed up to set up the dance and so did i. When I found out it would just be the two of us I was over the moon. I hurried threw my day and raced home. I got dressed in a tight black dress shirt with a tie and dress pants. I could hardly wait. When I arrived he was already there setting up. "You paint the banners and I'll put them up." He said with a desultory voice. "Is that all your gonna say?" He just stands there." Do you not even care? I loved you. You loved me. I took your virgenity. This is how you act." I yelled. He look down and he started breathing hevily. "Mr. Smith please control yourself." I just looked at him. I felt disappointed and sad. "Just say it. You use to be in love with me. Say it." He looked down not even saying a word to me. I walked to him. "Look at me." I yelled. He slowly looked up tears filled his eyes. "You left me. I would of died for you. But you just left me. Like that. This is not my fault." He said softly. I hugged him. My eyes started to get blurry. "I just didn't want you to get hurt." He pushed me away. Now tears were running down his face. "But i did. Maybe not by some shadow kin or other alien. But by you. Charlie Smith. And I did love you. I loved you a lot." He said sobbing." I get it I understand. If this is it for us. I mean for pete sakes your married. To a women no less." He nodded. "You know your the only person I ever slept with." He said while he stopped crying. "Not even your wife?" He shook his head."She asexual. Why do you think I married her?" We stood there awkwardly for a minute then he put his hands on my neck and started to kiss me.  
Mattesuz POV  
I cant believe this was happening. This man who I hated for years was now making out with me. I wish I could say I couldnt control myself or that i was just super horny. The truth is I just missed him. I missed the way he talked, smelled, and moved. I miss how he could ramble on all night and I didn't even say a word. I missed how he knew what i meant just by looking at me. It started to heat up. We were pulling at eachother hair and he was pushing me into a wall. First we took our shirts off, then our pants, then our boxers. He pushed me into a table then flipped me around. He started eating me out. It felt amazing. A cold tongue touching plases that had layed dorment for years. He did this for some time before finally he stood up. "Are you sure about this." I nodded my head. I really wasn't but my brain was off and my little brain was calling the shots. There was no warning, or no gentle preparation. He thrusted his hips, and rammed his thick cock into my tight ass hole. I let out a grone of pain. I wasn't expecting that. When he was younger he was gentle and smaller. He did a couple thrust getting harder and harder with each one. Then he took his dick out and forcefully filped me around. "You like that?" I nodded my head. He started to ram me again. He was so dominant and strong. This was surprizingly a big turn on for me. He knew exactly where my prostate was and hit it perfectly. I loved it. I moaned loudly in plessure. He picked me up again and pinned me to a wall. He grabbed my hair and started kissing me. This felt like something I havent felt in years. For someone who just jerks off every once in a while this was the lottery. He bit my neck and I couldn't last after that. He had barely even touched my dick. He stopped and I gave him a quicky to return the favor. After that I quickly gathered my belongings made up some excuse about a headache and left.


End file.
